


Lies & Deceit

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [89]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deceit, Deception, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lies, Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-SPECTRE, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: A tangled web of lies and deceit leads to the ultimate betrayal.





	1. Realisations

* * *

James stood outside the house he had been sharing with Madeleine for the past twelve months, wondering how he was going to break the news to her.  
  
For the past three months he had restarted his relationship with Olivia after Mallory had informed him of her survival.  
  
He had been cheating on his wife, never giving her a second thought and didn’t even feel a shred of guilt for betraying Madeleine’s trust in him. He realised his relationship with Madeleine was a poor substitute for what he had with Olivia.  
  
James knew it was time to tell Madeleine the truth. 

 


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

* * *

Entering his house, James walked down the hallway to the living room, seeing Madeleine sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He stared at her for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
“Try not to think too hard, James,” Madeleine said turning to look at him. “There’s something I need to tell you.”  
  
“Nothing too bad I hope.” He said walking over to her.  
  
“No, quite the opposite.”  
  
“Good, because there’s something I need to tell you as well.”  
  
“Such as?” Madeleine enquired.  
  
“I’ll tell you in a moment, what did you want to tell me?”  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  


 


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

* * *

With those two little words, James stood in stunned disbelief wondering if he had heard her right.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Madeleine smiled, “I did two tests, James, both were positive.”  
  
“Shit, Is it mine?”  
  
Madeleine’s smile disappeared, “Of course it’s yours, what do you take me for?”  
  
“This changes things.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Her eyes narrowed,  
  
He looked at her in sadness, knowing this wouldn’t end well.

“I’ve been having an affair. Our marriage hasn’t exactly been plain sailing. I thought it would help…”  
  
“How exactly would an affair help our marriage? Who the hell is she?”  
  
“It’s Olivia.”  



	4. Anger Takes Hold

* * *

Madeleine stood up in anger.

“Olivia? You expect me to believe that? She’s dead James! Now, I want the truth!”

“It is the truth! Olivia is alive!”

“How long has it been going on?”

“Three months.”

Madeleine slapped him hard across the face, “How could you do this to us? That bitch is old enough to be your mother! She should have stayed dead!”

She gave a wince of pain when James grabbed her arms, his eyes ablaze with anger.

“She’s worth more than you'll ever be.”

Madeleine's eyes widened in realisation.

“Oh my God, you’re in love with her!"

 

 


	5. It's Over

* * *

Madeleine laughed harshly, “you’re actually in love with her.”  
  
“I always have been, and nothing is ever going to change my feelings for her.”  
  
“Not even this baby?”  
  
“Not even that, Madeleine. I’ll be there for our child, but our marriage is over.”  
  
Madeleine broke free of his hold and pushed him away from her.

“She doesn’t understand you as I do!”  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong! Olivia's the only woman who understands me! You don’t even come close. Now, this conversation is over!”  
  
Madeleine watched as he walked away from her.

“If you leave now, you will lose everything, James!”

 

 


	6. Living a Lie

* * *

James stopped and turned to look back at her seeing the tears stream down her face.

“It’s hard to lose something, that wasn’t there, to begin with. I’ll be back later to pick up some of my things.”  
  
Never looking back, he left the house, and got back in his car and drove back to Olivia’s.

James didn’t know what to make of Madeleine’s pregnancy news. He wouldn’t abandon his child, but he couldn’t continue to live a lie in a loveless marriage.  
  
As he parked the car outside Olivia’s house, he hoped she would be able to help him.  
  


 


	7. A Familiar Comfort

* * *

James knocked on Olivia’s front door waiting for her to answer. When the door finally opened, the older woman wordlessly stepped aside to let him enter.

“I assume it didn’t go well.” 

James scoffed, “You could say that, Liv.”

Olivia walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured them both a scotch.

“What happened, James?”

“She’s pregnant.”

Olivia almost dropped the glass she was holding.

“Congratulations.”

“I told her our marriage was over.” 

She handed him the glass of scotch, watching as he drank the contents in one swallow.

“Are you sure that’s wise? A child needs its father, James.”

 


	8. Olivia's Advice

* * *

James placed the glass on the table, “I know, and I told her I would be there for our child, but I can’t be with her. I don’t love her.”  
  
Olivia sat down next to him and placed her hand over his.

“It’s your decision James, but I want you to think about this rationally.”  
  
“I have done, Liv, and my decision is final. I meant what I said; I only want to spend my life with you. I can’t live without you, not again.”  
   
“I’m old, James.” She admitted softly. “You’ve been given a chance to have a family.” 

 

 


	9. The Voice of Reason

* * *

 James closed his eyes, knowing Olivia would put Madeleine and his child before her own happiness.  
  
“What about us?” He whispered dreading the answer.  
  
“You know I’ll always love you, James. Our relationship was one of the happiest moments in my life, but I can’t come between your family. Madeleine needs you by her side; it wouldn’t be fair to make her go through her pregnancy alone.”  
  
“Why do you have to be the voice of reason?”  
  
“Someone has to be, James. I know you’ll make the right decision. You’ve never backed away from your responsibilities, so don’t start now.”  
  



	10. Uncertainty

* * *

James didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t even know if it’s mine, Liv. She would disappear for days on end, saying she'd been out with friends. She could have been cheating on me as well for all I know.”

“Have you found any proof, that she’s betrayed you?”

James shook his head, “No, but this is White’s daughter we’re talking about, Liv.”

Olivia knew James had made a valid point.

“I think you’ll need to come to that bridge if it ever comes to it, James. But for now, you need to think about what’s best for your child.”

 


	11. Returning to Madeleine

* * *

After spending one last night with Olivia, James decided to heed her advice and head home.  
  
Upon his return, Madeleine had thrown every object she could find at him. When there was nothing else to throw, she calmed down.  
  
“If you’re here for your things, they’re already packed.”    
  
“That’s not why I’ve come back.”  
  
“Then, why have you?”  
  
“Because someone told me not to run from my responsibilities.”  
  
“So the old bitch made you see sense.”  
  
“That old bitch decided to put you and our child first over her own happiness. The least you can do is show her respect!”  
  
  
  



	12. Marriage Breakdown

* * *

“Respect? She practically tore our marriage apart!”  
  
“Our marriage was already tearing apart! We were just too blind to see it! If it’s anyone’s fault its mine, not Olivia’s!”  
  
“Still defending her. I might have known.” Madeleine muttered bitterly. “So what do we do now?”  
  
“We raise our child as parent’s do, but that’s as far as it goes between us. I’ll move into the spare room at least that way we’ll have our space.”  
  
“So that’s it?”  
  
“Truthfully, if it were down to me, I wouldn’t be here at all, but Olivia always did see the best in me.” 

 


	13. Fears Confirmed

* * *

As the months passed, James’ life was miserable. He had taken on mission after mission so as not to be in Madeleine’s presence for long. He thought his compromise eight months ago would have ceased their arguments, but they were arguing more than ever.

If it hadn’t been for Olivia’s phone calls or messages, he didn’t think he would have made it through those months without going insane.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Madeleine’s mobile on the table. Picking it up, he read the text message notification, before tossing the phone away.

His fears were now confirmed.

 


	14. A Lie Revealed

* * *

It was raining on the eighth September when their daughter, Aliyah Bond was born.

James held her in his arms, smiling softly down at her, as her tiny hands reached out to grab his tie.  
  
He regretfully took his eyes off her, to see Madeleine staring over at them.

“How does it feel to be a father?”  
  
“I wouldn’t know because she isn’t mine.”  
  
Madeleine’s face paled, “How did you find out?”  
  
“I had Q do a parental test after she was born.”  
  
“I’m sorry, James.”  
  
James ignored Madeleine's apology and stared down at Aliyah in sadness.

“So am I.”  
  
  



	15. Revenge

* * *

Madeleine narrowed her eyes, knowing he was keeping something from her.  
  
“Sorry for what?”  
  
James stood up making sure Aliyah was safely secured in his arms.

“As of this moment, I’ve granted myself full custody of Aliyah.”  
  
Madeleine sat up in anger, “You can’t do this, James, she’s my daughter!”  
  
“Not anymore. You see I know about your affair Madeleine; how it's been going on since our relationship started.”  
  
“How…”  
  
“The same way I always get my information, directly from the source.”  
  
“So, you thought you would get revenge by keeping my daughter from me? You can’t do this, James!”

 

  



	16. It's Done

* * *

James stared at her coldly.  
  
“You’ve done this by yourself. You used my affair with Olivia against me for months after I decided to come back and stay with you. You lied to me by telling me that the child in my arms was mine. I had my doubts, but I guess I was right to trust my instincts. You’re nothing but a hypocritical bitch.”  
  
“Please James, don’t do this.”  
  
“The paperwork has been finalised. You will be allowed supervised visits for the time being. I may change it in the future.”  
  
“You will regret this, James. I promise you.”

 


	17. The Threat

* * *

James’ eyes grew cold.

“If you so much attempt to try anything to take Aliyah, it will be the last thing you ever do.”  
  
“Now, who is making threats, James? I take it you’ll be going back to Olivia?”  
  
“Yes, the arrangements have already been made. At least your daughter will have a mother figure to look up to. One she can be proud of.”  
  
“She’s my daughter. I’m her mother, not Olivia!”  
  
“Yet, I haven’t heard you use Aliyah’s name once, which tells what I knew all along.”  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“You’re not cut out to be a mother.”  
  



	18. Goodbyes

* * *

Madeleine picked up the water jug next to her and threw it at James.

He just managed to move out the way, protecting Aliyah in his arms, as the jug bounced off the wall causing the water to spill over the floor.

Aliyah started to cry in James’ arms as he tried to soothe her.

“I’m sorry…” 

“You’re sorry?” James hissed, “you nearly hit Aliyah.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!” James snapped. “I’ll contact you in a couple of weeks. Goodbye Madeleine.” He said leaving the room ignoring Madeleine’s pleas for him to come back.

 


	19. Regret is Unprofessional

* * *

James walked through the hospital corridors, trying to soothe Aliyah’s cries, with no success. He had just reached the reception area when he saw Olivia walk over to him and took the crying child from his arms.  
  
“How did it go?” Olivia asked rocking the baby in her arms.  
  
“Let’s just say, Aliyah nearly got hit by a water jug meant for me.”  
  
“So you don’t regret your decision to take full custody?”  
  
“No, it was the right decision in the end.” James smiled when Aliyah’s cries stopped to see her sound asleep in Olivia’s arms. “Besides, regret is unprofessional.”

 


	20. Four Years Later

* * *

Four years passed since he had taken full custody and Madeleine had decided to visit Aliyah twice in those years before she disappeared completely. It was her loss for missing out on her daughter’s life.  
  
In the doorway of the master bedroom, James shook his head fondly when he saw Aliyah snuggled up to Olivia in their bed both sound asleep.  
  
Walking over, James pressed a kiss to their foreheads, before joining them, his arm wrapping around them both in a protective embrace.  
  
He had all the family he needed right here, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.  
  



End file.
